


drive

by sitanael



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Pre-Slash, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitanael/pseuds/sitanael
Summary: - Могу я кое-что спросить у тебя?Драко бросает на него взгляд, и на его лице мелькает опасение.- Конечно, Гарри.Гарри наклоняется, внезапно задыхаясь от любопытства.- Куда будем ехать дальше?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	drive

Гарри смертельно сильно устал. Глубокая усталость поселилась в его костях, которую он, кажется, не может стряхнуть достаточно долго, потому что ему не удается закрыть глаза, не ощущая при этом боль в голове. Его собственный пульс больше не сводит его с ума и он не совсем понимает что послужило этому причиной. То, что он умер в лесу, а потом волшебным образом вернулся, или смерть своего врага. Человек, который причинил самую сильную боль в его в жизни, наконец ушел. Он хранил в себе душу другого человека на протяжении шестнадцати лет и ему не жаль, что он умер, хотя сердце безумно колотится, когда шрам затихает. Жизнь Гарри всегда казалась перевернутой с ног на голову - Дурсли и их ненависть, прибытие в Хогвартс, влюбленность в Джинни, смерть Седрика, фанатизм девочек о мальчике, который выжил, смерть Сириуса и своя смерть. 

Темный Лорд умер несколько недель назад, забирая с собой и душу Гарри тоже. "Так и должно быть", - твердит он себе, чувствуя, как трясутся руки. Это Гарри Поттер без Лорда Волдеморта. В справедливом мире их судьбы никогда бы не пересеклись. 

Грохочущий звук возвращает Гарри от размышлений к реальности. Он никогда не думал, что "Форд-Англия" будет его спасением. Он знал, что не хочет возвращаться в разрушенный Хогвартс, который он должен будет воскресить в очередной раз. Поэтому смотрит на машину и хмыкает. Половина синей краски автомобиля облупилась, создавая лоскутное одеяло из синего, желтого и зеленого цветов на его поверхности. С водительского сидения на него смотрит молодой парень и Гарри издает короткий сдавленный смешок. Он никогда бы не подумал, что Малфой сможет приручить такую машину.

\- Садись уже в машину, Поттер, - Зовет Драко, открывая пассажирскую дверь. Драко выглядит так же, как и до начала войны, только теперь в глазах парня пусто, кажется, что зеркало его души вот-вот разобьется. - Я собираюсь уехать отсюда, и ты тоже выглядишь как человек, которому это необходимо. 

Гарри забирается внутрь, но не остается на пассажирском сиденье. Вместо этого он забирается на заднее сиденье, что заставляет Малфоя закатить глаза. Гарри сворачивается калачиком на кожаном сиденье и кладет голову на руки. 

\- И зачем ты берешь меня с собой? - спрашивает Гарри.

\- Ты выглядишь как брошенный щенок, - парировал Драко, пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся. Гарри фыркнул и показал ему средний палец. - Это правда, Поттер, но мы все так выглядим.

Несмотря на их угрюмые отношения, Драко был спокоен, хотя хмуро смотрел на дорогу. Гарри следит за механическими движениями Малфоя, пока тот ведет машину и поджимает губы. Раньше он подумал бы, что Малфой в такой машине выглядит весьма комично, но наблюдая за тем, как легко он управляет ей, Гарри понимает, что он не прав.

\- А еще я должен тебе, - говорит Малфой, отвлекая парня от мыслей. - ты спас весь волшебный мир, поэтому…

\- Но ты не обязан быть моим водителем, знаешь? - Малфой нахмурился и кивнул. 

\- А ты не обязан садиться в эту машину, знаешь? - Поттер качает головой, но улыбается и кивает, - И мне тоже может понадобиться компания. 

И Гарри этого достаточно. 

Ночью на дорогах тихо, Гарри узнает об этом, когда опускает голову на сиденье машины и засыпает в первую же минуту.

Гарри проснулся от толчка в руку, он вскрикнул и мычал, ерзая на сиденье. Шея болела от неудобного положения. 

\- Мерлином клянусь, если ты продолжишь храпеть, я выставлю тебя на улицу. - Сказал Драко хриплым от недосыпа голосом. 

\- Я не храплю, - сухо ответил Гарри, потирая глаза. 

\- Храпишь, - немедленно сказал Драко, - я не спал всю ночь, потому что ты не затыкаешься. Окна чуть было не лопнули из-за тебя.

\- Я не храплю! - проворчал Гарри и Малфой вскинул брови. 

Гарри вдруг не мог вспомнить, почему он решил, что это хорошая идея-поехать через всю страну с Драко. Напряжение в машине стало ощутимым, когда Драко уставился в окно. Не имело значения, что они были окружены полями на многие мили вокруг - Драко не смотрел на него.

Они ехали уже несколько часов, и от молчания Драко у Гарри крутило живот, как бывало в первые дни учебы в хогвартсе. 

\- Серьезно? - Говорит Гарри, Драко лениво проводит взглядом темноволосого и возвращается к дороге, - Мы так и будем молчать всю поездку? 

\- Я тебя не затыкаю, Поттер, говори сколько влезет. - хмыкает Малфой, и Гарри бесится, поэтому начинает говорить. Он показывает на поля вокруг и рассказывает о том, как здорово это выглядит, о погоде, о том, как сильно любит пироги с патокой, и о всех своих днях рождениях. 

Солнце обжигало кожу Гарри, и тепло у его рук было удивительно приятным. 

\- Я так сильно сожалею сейчас, - протягивает Малфой, после пятнадцати минут бесконечных речей Гарри, отчего Гарри начинает громко смеяться, откидывая голову на сиденье и наполняя машину смехом, - ты придурок, Поттер. 

После этого тишина в машине становится мягкой, а не тягучей, какой была до этого. Драко говорит, что грустное детство Гарри мешает Драко издеваться над ним, а потом сам рассказывает, как сильно он ненавидел свои дни рождения. Дни рождения Гарри были пыткой, потому что вся жизнь с Дурслями была пыткой. Да, все праздники Гарри были праздниками Дадли, поэтому его дни рождения, никогда не были счастливым событием, скорее обычный день недели. Он все еще должен был быть мальчиком на побегушках. А дни рождения Драко были событием для всех Малфоев. Драко восемь - самое время обручиться с Асторией. Драко десять - пригласим всех родственников, чтобы показать, что Малфои лучший магический род. Драко пятнадцать - Темный Лорд собирает в его столовой пожирателей и ставит ему метку. Для Драко Малфоя дни рождения всегда были каким-то событием, но никогда хорошим. 

\- И после этого ты говоришь мне, что мое детство грустное, - говорит Гарри, и Драко издает смешок. 

Гарри спит большую часть поездки, Драко не будет говорить ничего об этом, потому что считает, что так в машине хотя бы будет тихо, но на самом деле он просто видит, как часто Гарри отключается и изолируется от мира в целом, поэтому Драко кажется, что сон - это лучшее лекарство для него.

Когда Гарри просыпается, на улице темно, его шея напряжена. Он смотрит на пассажирское сиденье, но Малфой в машине не находится. Гадая, где Драко, он тихо открывает дверцу и выходит из машины. Ноги пульсируют от неудобства. 

\- Малфой?- прошептал он пустой дороге.

\- Да, я здесь, за машиной.

Гарри подошел к задней части машины. Драко сидел там, прислонившись спиной к машине: 

\- Сколько сейчас времени? - Спросил парень, делая глубокий вдох.

\- Почти 3 или 4 часа ночи, - ответил парень.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - Спросил Гарри, садясь рядом с Малфоем.

\- Я проснулся, а потом уже не мог заснуть, - ответил Драко. - Поэтому я пришел сюда. Здесь очень красиво, правда? - спросил он, глядя в ночное небо.

Гарри поднял голову, и это действительно было прекрасно. Небо было усыпано множеством звезд. Он повернулся к Драко, который все еще смотрел в небо с легкой улыбкой на губах. Гарри заметил, как блестят его серые глаза, как легкие волны ветра сдувают пряди его волос. И он понимает, что парень выглядит живее, чем раньше.

\- Как ты проснулся ... - он повернулся к нему, и его фраза оборвалась, когда их глаза встретились. Гарри вдруг осознал, как близко они стоят. У Гарри перехватывает дыхание, потому что понимает, что хотел бы наклониться ближе, но он не делает этого, отстраняясь в последний момент и прочищая горло. Он на мгновение отворчивается, пропуская взгляд Драко, и вздыхает, но когда он снова смотрит на парня, то понимает, что все в порядке, поэтому улыбается. 

\- Нам нужно вернуться в машину, но я могу повезти, если хочешь. - Говорит Гарри. Драко вежливо отказывается, Гарри хотелось бы удивляться этому, но он не может делать этого, ведь они никогда не знали друг друга, чтобы делать какие-то выводы, поэтому вежливость Малфоя, как и его несговорчивость, кажется абсолютно нормальной. - Хорошо, но мы не поедем никуда, пока ты не поспишь. Из-за своей бессоницы ты похож на Кикимера. 

Драко вспыхивает, бьет Гарри по плечу, заставляя того хохотать. Его смех отражается в воздухе эхом и это не может не успокаивать. Драко ворчит себе под нос и это веселит Гарри еще сильнее. 

\- Это грубо. - Цокает Драко, но Гарри видит, как поднимаются уголки его губ, а поэтому хватает Малфоя под руку, заставляя того лезть в машину. 

Забираться в машину было неудобно и тесно, но было что-то странно приятное в том, чтобы сидеть на потрепанных одеялах на заднем сиденье, с коробкой свежей еды у ног и ногами Малфоя, раскинувшимися на его коленях. Гарри держал тонкую лодыжку, выглядывающую из плохо сидящих рваных джинсов, которые носил Драко, и тихо смеялся, глядя, как светлые волосы лежат на лице у Драко, закрывая тому глаза. 

\- Могу я кое-что спросить у тебя? 

Драко бросает на него взгляд, и на его лице мелькает опасение.

\- Конечно, Гарри. 

Гарри наклоняется, внезапно задыхаясь от любопытства.

\- Куда будем ехать дальше? 

Драко улыбается и наклоняет голову набок.


End file.
